This application claims priority of French patent application 01/07779, filed Jun. 14, 2001.
This invention concerns the field relating to radio-frequency identification devices(RFID), notably using smart cards and more specifically a method for connecting a chip to the antenna of an RFID device of contactless smart card type.
RFID devices including contactless smart cards, contactless tickets, and smart labels have become extremely widespread in recent years. Above and beyond their use as credit cards, smart cards have become indispensable tools in many areas. This growth is largely due to the fact that, in addition to the traditional use of cards which make contact with an appropriate reader (e.g. bank and telephone cards), the new cards can be used without any physical contact with their reader.
The exchange of information between the contactless card or hybrid contact-contactless card and the associated reader is accomplished by remote electromagnetic coupling between an antenna integrated into the contactless card and a second antenna located in the reader. In order to create, store and process the information, the card is equipped with a chip which is connected to the antenna. The antenna is generally located on a dielectric support made of plastic material. This ease of use has made the development of many other applications possible. For example, the development of the electronic wallet can be mentioned. In the transportation sector, smart cards have been developed as a means of paying highway tolls and as subscription cards. For occasional travelers, RFID type tickets are also possible. At events, smart cards can be used by supporters as a season ticket for venues. For security applications, many companies have set up systems for staff identification based on ISO contactless smart cards.
An important limitation to the development of smart cards and particularly contactless smart cards and contactless tickets is their cost price. In order for this support to be widely distributed, the cost price must be as low as possible. Reducing this price requires that the materials used to make the card body be less expensive, and that production costs be lower, particularly by simplifying the fabrication processes.
The methods used to connect chips to the antennas of an RFID device including a chip and antenna are based on the xe2x80x9cFlip Chipxe2x80x9d assembly technique. This technique is characterized by a direct connection of the chip""s active side onto the antenna and its substrate, in contrast to the older wiring technique referred to xe2x80x9cWire Bondingxe2x80x9d which consisted in bonding the chip""s passive side to the substrate and wiring it to the antenna.
The xe2x80x9cFlip Chipxe2x80x9d assembly technique includes four major steps:
making chip contacts by polymerization or metallization,
connecting the chip to the card""s antenna through contact of the chip""s contacts with the antenna contacts,
filling the empty space between the chip and the antenna support with an adhesive dielectric material.
A variety of variants exist depending on the type of contacts used.
For alloy-based (tin/lead) contacts, the chip is placed on the antenna""s contacts and the assembly is heated to obtain a soldered connection.
As far as gold contacts are concerned, placed in accordance with the modified xe2x80x9cWire Bondingxe2x80x9d technique, the chip is connected to the antenna by a gold/gold thermosonic connection.
For conductive adhesive polymer-based contacts, the chip is placed on the antenna""s contacts on which was first placed an adhesive conductor opposite the chips contacts. The assembly is then heated in order to polymerize the conductive adhesive.
Regardless of the variant used, the xe2x80x9cFlip Chipxe2x80x9d technique requires an additional mandatory step which consists in placing a conductive glue on the antenna contacts prior to positioning the chip. The glue is generally a conductive epoxy/silver glue. This glue simplifies the electrical connection between the chip and the antenna.
When such a glue is used, however, the polymer mixture must be cross-linked. This cross-linking is carried out by heating or U.V. radiation.
The use of such a glue includes a number of drawbacks. The first drawback is energy-related. The need to polymerize the glue results in consuming energy due to the heating or U.V. radiation and also requires the appropriate equipment.
Another drawback is that certain materials used in the antenna support manufacturing process become deformed when heated. This deformation can result in cuts on the antenna.
Still another drawback is that when the conductive glue is placed on the antenna""s contacts and the chip positioned, the glue tends to run which can lead to short circuits.
These last two drawbacks can result in significant production losses which considerably increase the cost price of contactless smart cards, contactless tickets and RFID devices in general.
This is why another technique described in French patent application 2.778.308 consists in burying the chip""s connection terminals in the not yet dry conductive ink of the antenna""s contacts. Unfortunately, this technique prevents continuous implementation of the card""s manufacturing process insofar as the use of damp ink requires the silk-screened ink application process to take place in line and practically at the same time when the chip is connected to the card.
The purpose of the invention is to mitigate these drawbacks by providing a simplified method for connecting chips to the antennas of RFID devices, notably contactless smart cards which does not require the contribution of energy and which enables good manufacturing outputs to be achieved.
The invention thus concerns a method for connecting a chip to a contactless smart card antenna having deformable and non-elastic contacts, the antenna being printed using conductive ink on an antenna support made of deformable material. This process includes the steps of:
positioning the chip provided with contacts made of a non-deformable material on the antenna support so that the contacts are facing the contacts of the antenna, and
exerting a pressure on the chip so that the chip""s contacts deform the antenna support and the antenna contacts as a result of the pressure, the support and the antenna contacts maintaining their deformation after the exerted pressure has been released, thus enabling a maximum contact surface to be obtained between the chip""s contacts and the antenna contacts.
According to a preferred embodiment, the process includes an additional step which consists in placing an adhesive dielectric material on the antenna support between the contacts of said antenna, prior to the chip positioning step, in order to maintain the chip in fixed position in relation to the support.